


You can leave your hat on

by Merenwen76



Series: J2-Songs of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After JIB, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, J2, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, inspired by a hat, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: A short sweet one shot . So Jensen really likes his new hat .. maybe he should ask Jared whether he likes it or not.





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [You can leave your hat on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030698) by [Saphirott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott)



> For Reverie .
> 
> Beta read by the amazing Jerzcaligrl 
> 
> Inspired by the song „you can leave your hat on“ by Joe Cocker

„Jay?“ 

Jensen walks through the silent house. With no kids laughing and no dogs barking it seems  _ way _ too big. 

No lights are on, just the sun shining through the windows. Painting the rooms in a dark red and golden light. It’s just the two of them tonight. Coming back from Australia, they both needed a few days to wind down. Jensen spent the days with the kids and checking on the brewery. Preparing everything for the big weekend and the reunion party. Sometimes he still can’t believe that he  _ really _ did it. His own business was up and running and very successful. 

He takes the stairs to the upper rooms. Jared is still nowhere to be seen.

„Jay come on, where are you?“ 

Jared came back from his trip to the Bahamas. Not without sending Jensen lots of pictures. And  _ God _ , he looks so good in them. He was talking the whole flight back from Melbourne how he is going to learn fly fishing and he FaceTimed Jensen immediately when he caught his first trout, just to release it afterward.

So Jensen responds with his own stories and photos to remind Jared of their time together . He posts on IG with all the places they have been together in the last few weeks. 

And tonight they finally have time for themselves. For one night there are no other responsibilities; no work, no fans, no family, just him and Jared. Tomorrow they will go back to their lives, but this night belongs to them.

And he doesn’t want to waste another second. 

Jensen opens the door to their room. There is one room in each house, just for them. Officially those are the rooms where they crash when they come home late. Where they sleep when they don’t want to wake up their wives, or when they snore too loudly . But everyone in their family knows what it means. It was the silent agreement that everyone said yes to years ago. 

Their room in Jareds house was small compared to the rest. Bookshelves were overflowing with a variety of books and Jensen is sure Jared has read everything. Old pics of Jared , from his Gilmore Girls times, a few with Chad and the gang, and then the ones with him. Jared and him. Growing older over the years , but Jared's smile is a constant in _every_ _single_ _one_. The bed is in the middle, and keeps them warm on so many nights. When the world around seems to have gone crazy, this place keeps him grounded, keeps them alive. 

His eyes find Jared's. He's sitting in a chair. A glass of whiskey in his hand . Barefeet, light blue cotton pants and a white cotton shirt. The first buttons are open given Jensen a delicious view of Jared's tanned skin . Sweat is shining on Jared's body and Jensen wants nothing more than to kiss that heated collarbone and lick Jared's neck. 

Jared lets his eyes wander over Jensen, undressing him with his eyes. Jensen’s skin tingles, he feels exposed and vulnerable. He stands in front of Jared, looking down on him, their breathing becomes heavy as the air between them gets electric. 

Jared takes a sip from his tumbler. 

He stares into Jensen’s eyes, and then seems to look above him. 

Jensen’s mouth is dry. The blood is rushing to his dick.

„Tell me what you want,“ Jensen's voice is a whisper. He's shivering with anticipation. There is a little smile lifting the corner of Jared's mouth and his hazel eyes are shining, still the passionate boy Jensen fell in love with.

When Jared starts to speak,no, to sing, his voice is raw, dark, and he is speaking his words without breaking the eye contact. 

_ „Baby take off your coat, ..real slow.  _

_ Take off your shoes , yes, take off your shirt now…“ _

Jensen unbuttons his shirt. Slowly, his fingers gliding over the fabric, opening it up, revealing more and more skin. When his shirt is completely open he slides it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Jensen can’t hide a smile .

„I know where this leads,... I can’t believe you ..“

„ _ Shhhh… take of your dress … yes yes yes…“ _

Jared finishes his drink and sinks deeper into the chair, his legs spread wide .

„My dress ..mm?“

Jensen raises an eyebrow, but then he opens the button and zipper of his pants. Slowly, seductively, he lets the fabric fall down to his ankles and steps out of them. His fingers hook in the waistband of his briefs and he pulls them down in one motion. One more step towards Jared and he stands in the V of his legs.

Naked. 

„Say it.“ Jensen provokes. 

Jared delivers.

_ „You can leave your hat on.“ _ Jared slowly stands up 

_ „You can leave your hat on.“  _ He whispers in Jensen’s ear .

Jensen leans back on Jared , feels his naked skin against him, still fully clothed. As Jared’s hands wander over Jensen’s body he feels Jared breath on his neck, his hands finding his nipples. Rubbing them till they both are hard and sensitive . Pinching them till Jensen’s legs seem to give out. His breath is unsteady, his eyes closed, and his mouth open. His dick is twitching and precome is dropping from his tip.

„Jay please,need you.“ 

_ „Raise your arms in the air … Sweet darling.“  _

Jensen puts his arms over his head. Then he crosses them behind Jared's neck. Surrenders his body to the man behind him. He is  _ so _ hard ,  _ so _ desperate, he starts to rub his ass against Jared's groin, feeling his fully hard dick pressing against him . 

Jared' s big hands wander over Jensen’s belly, grab his hips, and press them harder against himself . Jensen feels the fabric of Jared's clothes, feels his hard dick, and he is sure he is going to explode .

One strong hand still holds him in position, while the other one finally clasps his dick and strokes it. Long, hard strokes without any mercy. 

_ „Suspicious minds talking, try to tear us apart _

_ They don’t believe in this love of mine. _ “

„Jared , God please ,  _ fuck _ ! I can’t, don’t stop, please baby don’t stop.“ 

_ „They don’t know I love you, they don’t know what love is.“ _

Jensen comes hard, thick ropes of come wetting Jared's fingers. He moans while Jared strokes him lazily through his aftershocks till his legs completely give out. He gets limp in Jared's arms. Lets him guide them to the bed and be gently placed on it. He watches through half open eyes as Jared fetches some Kleenex and wipes himself and Jensen clean . 

Soft kisses are placed on his face. 

Jared still murmurs in his ear.

_ „they don’t know what Love is , _

_ I know what love is“ _

And with one more kiss on Jensen’s lips, Jared finally gets the hat from Jensen’s head and tosses it into the corner. 

„Man you really still don’t like it ?“

„ I try to get used to it.“

„Come on, confess, it suits me. Gives me the Indiana Jones look. Mystical, adventurous.“

„You mean ridiculous, old fashioned.“

„Jay, I really love this hat!“

„ Okay Crocodile Dundee. Keep the hat.“ 

„Jay?“

„Mmh.“ 

„Remember that I still have the picture with you dancing in our living room with that crazy white cowboy hat?“

„You’re so dead.“

They pounce on each other, tickling, laughing until they make one wrong move.

„Ouch!  _ Fuck _ , you hit me.„

„Fuck. Let me see. Fuck, I'm sorry Jensen.“

„Shit, you really hit me, you big sloppy puppy! You hit my nose! It’s bleeding."

"Shit Jensen, sorry, wait I'll get you some ice." 

Jared jumps out of the bed and comes back with a bag of ice. 

„I'm really sorry Babe .“

„Yeah, I know and you are  _ so _ gonna pay for this later.“

There is a smile back on Jared's face . 

„I will make it sooo good for you later you won’t remember your nose . And you're in luck !“

„What?“

„Well, with this enormous hat you have, maybe nobody will see it!“ 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one shot. I am thinking about doing some more „song inspired“ one shots. Let me know what you think ! Thank you for reading!


End file.
